The Event
by RandomWritten
Summary: Read the Bad Time Trio before this book, so that you will understand what is happening. You can find it in my library. Credits of underswap, undertale and storyshift goes to respective owners. I only own the story.
1. Disclaimer

I only own The Event Story and its concept.

Undertale is from Toby Fox

Underswap is from PopcornPr1nce

Storyshift is from voltrathelively and the @ut-storyshift


	2. chapter 1

The dog was tearing away the world that I created.

I could finally write properly, as I gazed upon the destruction.

Some of the readers were yelling at me what to do, but oh god oh god my work the characters all of them...

"...backup."

Trinity's comment stopped me from my own self- blame. I had to do something!

Maybe I could call the bad time trio, like he said? But that will mean the detection of **that** that might potentially allow the destruction to succeed.

Maybe...

A backup story.

Yes

I can copy this world into another one, so the data is kept. should also stop the dog, atleast temporarily.

I should name it...

"The Event". To remind me of how I plan to stop this **creature.**

Abandoning this place means that the dog gets to copy my voice. It should sound like ** _this._** Ignore the voice and go to the other book called "The Event", I'll bring it out later.

This won't stop the dog, but I should be able to stall for time.

Then maybe I can figure out what to do.


	3. Still laying low for now

Okay, I have managed to elude him...

Though that have taken a long time...

He's there hearing...reading words...

through words, he finds...

 ** _WHAÂȚ'§_**

 ** _ŢHÀŤ?_**

Shit!


	4. I

Now's the chance, that DOG is gone.

For such a fluffy thing, it sure can stir up a lot of trouble.

Between hiding my profile and going about my social life, this thing is really annoying!

Let's continue off...

Before the story starts, remember that I use names to distinguish characters and their own universe. UT for Undertale, US for Underswap and SS for Storyshift.

e.g SSChara- Chara from the Storyshift universe.

Undertale @ Toby Fox

Underswap @ PopcornPr1nce

Storyshift @ ut-storyshift (Tumblr) VoltraTheLively

\--I--

Asriel hugged his mother tightly, as she had grabbed Asriel in return. "My child, are you really...? Asriel's mother choked on her words as tears started to leak out.

You know that feeling when you saw others crying, and you saw them too?

Asriel felt just that as his eyes blurred with tears and he hugged his mother, crying.

USSans stood by watching, feeling awkward at this. In fact, awkward was a pathetic word to use since he felt like a stranger, invading others privacy.

He slowly teleported away into his room, sighing as he sat on the bed.

Something was up. He could also see the anomalies, he knew the resets like his brother had. He was just an expert at pretense.

The kid had not appeared as scheduled. Something was definitely wrong. As he pondered, he heard a scream outside.

\--I-- In the Undertale universe...

There was a stir. SSChara shot up from where they had been sitting. UTSans and USPapyrus was as tense, looking around for what was different.

Wait. Paps was still here. They tried to nudge paps, only to find an empty spot where he stood.

So was UTFrisk. Weren't they just talking?

And they finally noticed.

What looked like a jumble of words that seemed to show what had happened?! and one message stood out.

"GET HERE QUICKLY!"

The trio e

\--I-- Author's domain.

netered the area. I saw them looking around in confusion. They were looking with what looked like awe as they saw akl the details.

Shit, my mobile contained too much information.

I blocked it off and they stiffened.

"Welcome to my domain. I am the one that have been writing your fates."

They screamed.


	5. II

They screamed loudly into my ear. Although I was simply a being of text and letters, that still made me cringe. They looked at me for what seemed like a long time.

"Who...who are you?" Chara had walked up to ask and their foot touches and s

i

n

k. But I managed to pull them up and now they clutched to Sans, terrified, who seems to blush? despite the situation.

" _I am the writer. Corny name, but it is I who have allowed your story to progress so far..._ _I called you here for one reason. That a DOG is roaming. He might destroy everyone."_

Chara trembled. "As...asriel too?"

 _Yes, let's get him here shall we?_

'Ok, but...who will go?'

'the three of us will.'''Ye pal...lez go before it gets late.'

Somewhere, a voice came out that caught us all by surprise.

I'M COMING TOO."


	6. Papyrus

?!" I asked in shock. He stood in his battle armor with his long bone spear in the void. Sans stood up, looking _definitely_ less than happy.

"pap, how did you-""I'M NO FOOL BROTHER. I KNOW THERE HAS BEEN SOMETHING WRONG WITH THE TIMELINE."

"but...""YOU THINK I NEED TO BE PROTECTED, BROTHER. WELL, YOU ASSUME A LOT. TOO MUCH."

Papyrus had an orange glint in his eye as he looked at Sans, who was sweating blue pellets. Chara decided to step forward and put an end to this. She-

" ** _THEY."_** Well, _they_ stood towards Papyrus and put a hand on his shoulder. "We can get through this, alright. We just have to go together. She-whoops, they-turnee to Sans. "Your little brother is not to be pampered on anymore. He knows more than he pretends to. We have to go."

Sans sighed and tucked his hands into his pocket in an action of feeble protest.

"yeah, but writer, is someone in the room?"

 _Yes, and I pointed at you._ _They are just spectators of the events that we are watching, and they cannot intervene. Well, directly._ _They are, however, able to give hints towards you or me to aid us in this._ _Well, then, the first stop will be underswap._ There was no mystical change or portal. The void simple gained colour, like an artisan in a paint.

 _Good luck..._ They faded from view

 _And godspeed_


End file.
